<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes of a Predator by poorly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461640">Eyes of a Predator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly'>poorly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" “Anything” his voice sounds more solid now, vibrating through your core. Nodding slowly, you felt like you were staring straining into the depths of hell. And you loved it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes of a Predator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched you from across the ballroom, you don’t even need to turn to check. His piercing blood eyes drilling holes in your back. The man next to you was definitely five inches to close, you could smell the alcohol that lingered in his vile breath. But you stood there and let out fake giggles at his stupid jokes, knowing that each giggle was wood to the fire that burned in Sebastian’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>The young master stood at the top of the steps thanking everyone for joining him tonight and calling an end to the drunk dancing. Everyone began grabbing coats and getting into the carriages. Your little drunk fan, was a little too intoxicated to walk out so you offered to let him lean on you, before he could wrap an arm around you a gloved hand ripped him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me, sir” a sickly sweet voice spoke behind you. Sebastian never looked at you as he roughly pulled the man towards the front door. You frowned slightly as he left your vision, ignoring you wasn’t the reaction you wanted.</p><p> </p><p>You watched as the few servants of the Phantomhive manor cleaned up. The devil no where to be seen. Mey-Rin perked up at the sound of your footsteps, “Mi’lady are you spending the night again?” She adjusts her glasses squinting at you, “Oh dear I haven’t made your bed, oh no Sebastian going to kill me!” She rambled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“ Don’t worry Sebastian already has my room set up,” your words make her shaking stop, “ have you seen Sebastian around? I lost track of him after the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh he said he was going to take care of something, yes he did”, that was code for in his chambers. But only you knew that.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, thank you. I’ll be off to bed then.” Waving to them you walked up the main staircase. Then quickly rounded the corner taking the back staircase to the basement, where the servants quarters dwell.</p><p> </p><p>Each step towards the devils room had you trembling with excitement. Sebastian’s jealously was something that was hard to spark, but once it did it was an untamable wildfire. He would never do anything to you that you didn’t approve of, he was a demon not a monster. But his anger made your special times, so much more exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>Finally you land at his doorstep, knowing him he probably heard you coming down the stairs, yet he didn’t open the door for you like he usually would. He wanted you to willingly enter. You didn’t even bother to knock, just barged in quickly closing the door behind you. You saw his body hunched over on his bed, the room almost completely engulfed in darkness. He turned towards you slightly, his eyes glowed pink through the thick blanket of black making your hairs stand. He turned back towards the wall freeing you from his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>You frowned again, usually he would of thrown on the bed by now, he’s never just ignored you like this. Perhaps you’ve gone to far this time?</p><p> </p><p>Walking closer to him you reach out to touch his shoulder only to feel nothing, you squint through the darkness trying to make out his shape. Hot air fans against the right side of your face.</p><p> </p><p>“You throw your body at another and expect to be welcomed back to my chambers with open arms? I’m afraid that’s not the case.” His voice seemed to echo in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I never meant it. I was just trying to rile you up.” You apologized.</p><p> </p><p>His hands wrapped around your shoulders, “And you’ve succeeded, now I’m in no mood to please you tonight.” He let you go, his presence no longer behind you.</p><p> </p><p>This was not what you were hoping for, he’s been so busy lately you two have hardly had any alone time. Now the one night you have together, you’ve gone and angered him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry baby, I’ll do anything to fix this” you slowly walk to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of eyes open in front of you. And he’s perched on the bed once again, this time facing you. He has you trapped under his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything” his voice sounds more solid now, vibrating through your core. Nodding slowly, you felt like you were staring straining into the depths of hell. And you loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it. Kneel”</p><p> </p><p>You were already on your knees in front of him. He spread his knees slightly, giving you room to move closer to the object of your desire. You’ve never been with someone who made you feel this way before, you blame it on his supernatural abilities, but he has enough charm to make even animals swoon.</p><p> </p><p>His hand pulls you out of your thoughts and into his crotch. His pink glowing eyes stare down impatiently. You quickly rid him of his buckles and zippers, successfully freeing him from his confines. He was not only long, but a bit girthy as well. You could never fit all of him in your mouth before, you doubt tonight will be any different but you’ll try your best.</p><p> </p><p>You start off slowly with small licks from the base to the tip, then take the tip into your mouth. Slow and steady when dealing with this monster. Only taking in about a half before you feel your gag reflex coming into play. You rub what can’t fit in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The only sounds that fill the room are you desperate attempts to make the demon happy. You let out a noise of surprise as his hands grips your hair shoving your mouth deeper. He pulls you back for a moment and looks down at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Three taps remember?” He asks seeking confirmation. You nod quickly, eager to continue.</p><p> </p><p>He smirks and pulls you right back down onto his member. His pace rough and fast. Constantly touching the back of your throat but never long enough for you to choke. Tears swell in the corner of your eyes due to the rough treatment. Your jaw begin to ache, and knowing Sebastian this could go on for hours.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few minutes later that he began to slow down. His thrust becoming shallow until he pulled out completely. You wipe the corners of your mouth, coughing as you try to regain your breath.</p><p> </p><p>The demon grips your chin and tilts your head back, “Now,” he whispers “we won’t try to anger me again, will we?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s your turn to smirk, “I don’t know… was that supposed to be a punishment?” His grip tightens slightly. “Okay okay, I’m sorry baby, I won’t do it again.” You shake your head and lean into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Those peasants wouldn’t have the first idea of how to please you anyway.” He grabs you by the waist effortlessly, picking you off the ground and onto the bed. Moving on top of you he stares down like a predator to their prey. “Not like I can.”</p><p> </p><p>But instead of the prey shaking from fear, only excitement runs through your veins. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also take requests on my <a href="https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>